Chain of Blood
by IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER!Pembunuhan berantai terjadi di kota Karakura! Sudah jadi tugas Inspektur Rukia Kuchiki dan Detektif Icigo Kurosaki untuk membereskannya! Mereka tidak hanya menyingkap sang pelaku, tapi juga kisah menyedihkan dibaliknya. Ichiruki & Ulquihme
1. Chapter 1 : Pembunuhan Berantai

**Chain of Blood**

Chapter 1: Pembunuhan berantai

Disclaimer:Bleach ©Tite Kubo, Cuma pinjem ide doank

Konichiwa, para fanficers yang terhormat! Kenalkan saya IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz, atau panggil saja DarkTigrex. Ini adalah fanfic saya yang pertama, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya gaje, aneh, penuh khayalan, d.l.l. Tolong juga di review yah?

Warning: Cerita yang sedikit sadis!

**XXXXX**

Seseorang, tengah bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Pistolnya terselip di pinggangnya, sebilah pisau belati bertengger di tangan kirinya. Dia mengamati seorang pemuda yang masuk ke dalam.

"Fuh, hari ini capek gila~!", desahnya. Dia menyalakan lampu dan melemparkan badannya ke sofanya. Lalu dia menyalakan tv-nya. Dia pun menonton berita olahraga. "Payah, Ronggeng Federer masa kalah sama Rapael Kadal?", cibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, _pet!_ Listrik di apartemennya pun mati. "Aaargh, aku bayar mahal buat apartemen ini, listriknya masih byar-pet aja!". Keigo bangun untuk mencari korek api. Tiba-tiba, _duuk,_ terdengar suara aneh. Dia pun menggigil ketakutan."Siapa itu!", tanyanya gemetar. Bukan jawaban yang dia dapat, malah sebuah besi dingin menempel manis di kepalanya. "Aa..aappaa..ii-"

**DOOORR!**

Keigo jatuh tewas berlumuran darah. Belum puas, si pembunuh pun menusuk badannya berkali-kali, dan yang terakhir, menancapkan belatinya dalam-dalam di bawah lehernya. Setelah itu, dia pun beranjak pergi…..

**XXXXX**

Dua hari kemudian, di Departemen Polisi Karakura, seorang inspektur yang baru saja naik pangkat, menghembuskan napas dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal.

"Waa~h, capeknya! Kalo tau kaya gini, mestinya aku ga jadi inspektur aja!" gerutu Rukia Kuchiki, inspektur yang baru saja dapet promosi 2 minggu yang , penderitaan Rukia belum selesai *Author sadis!*. Hisagi Shuhei, atasannya, memanggilnya, "Hei Kuchiki, kamu dipanggil sama Komisaris!". Rukia yang tadi fresh, kembali tertunduk lesu. Dia pun berjalan ke kantor komisaris sambil mengetuknya.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kantor Komisaris Byakuya Kuchiki. Terdengar jawaban dari dalam, "Masuk".

Pintu pun terbuka dan Rukia masuk dengan hati-hati."Anda memanggil saya, Komisaris Kuchiki?"

"Ya" , jawabnya. "Duduklah Rukia. Ada kasus yang harus kamu selidiki.". Lalu dia menaruh beberapa lembar foto dan potongan-potongan kabar dari koran. "Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi, Rukia?"

Rukia mengamati foto-foto itu, "Pembunuhan berantai", desahnya. Kasus ini dikatakan yang paling besar dan paling kejam belakangan ini. Kepolisian pun kewalahan menyelidikinya. _Ini akan jadi penyelidikan yang tidak gampang,_ pikirnya.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, ini adalah kasus pembunuhan terkejam yang pernah kita tangani. Pelaku menembak kepala korban dan menusuknya dengan pisau berkali-kali", jelas Komisaris Kuchiki. "Korban terakhir adalah Keigo Asano. Dia ditemukan tewas di apartemennya 2 hari yang lalu. Sudah dipastikan pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama."

Memang pantas disebut kejam, karena korban dibunuh bermandikan darah dan penuh luka tusukan disana-sini. Tapi anehnya, semua korban memiliki luka yang sama, yaitu bekas tusukan yang dalam tepat dibawah leher.

"Sudah ada empat korban yang terbunuh. Kita tak bisa membiarkan ini lebih lama, akan lebih banyak orang yang tak bersalah yang akan terbunuh. Aku mengharapkankanmu, Rukia," ujar Komoisaris Kuchiki dengan tatapan dinginnya yang khas.

"Baik, komisaris," jawabnya singkat

"Rukia…."

"Ya, ada apa komisaris?"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Rukia pun menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Baik, Nii-sama".

Setelah keluar dari kantor komisaris, Rukia langsung mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk keperluan penyelidikankannya, mengambil pistol kesayangannya, lalu bergegas berlari ke dalam mobilnya. Dia harus menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai investigasinya.

XXXXX

Rukia mengendarai mobilnya melewati jalan kota Karakura yang padat,menuju suatu sudut di kota. Dia berhenti di depan suatu rumah dengan papan reklame "KANTOR DETEKTIF SWASTA KUROSAKI" terpampang di depannya. Dia melangakah masuk kerumah itu. Keadan di dalamnya seperti kapal yang baru saja dibom. "Dia memang ga pernah berubah," gumamnya. Lalu Rukia memanggil si empunya rumah, "hei, Ichigo, kamu ada di rumah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. "Hei Ichigo, keluar kau, dasar strawberry busuk!"

"Berisik, dasar pendek!", jawab orang yang merasa dipanggil namanya."Ada apa ribut-ribut hah?". Seorang lelaki berambut oranye jabrik ngejreng berpakaian kusut menjawab panggilan Rukia. Mukanya menunjukkan kalau dia habis bangun tidur.

"Hah, keluar juga kau, Ichigo!" jawab Rukia dengan ekspresi menahan marah. _Sial, dia ngatain gua pendek!_ batinnya."Hei, ada kasus yang-"

"Eits, tunggu dulu", potongnya. "Kalau kamu ingin aku menyelidiki kasus, bayar dulu!"

"Eeeh, Ichigo, aku baru gajian 3 minggu lagi! Duit gua tekor tau!" balas Rukia dengan tatapan pingin-duit-gua-aku-mutilasi-kamu.

Ichigo pun tertawa dan menjawabnya, "yah, cuman bercanda kok. Siapa juga yang mau duitmu. Ada kasus apa kali ini?"

"Kasus pembunuhan berantai. Sudah ada empat orang yang terbunuh. Hampir bisa dipastikan kalau pelakunya adalah orang yang sama."

"Hmm, kasus itu ya….", gumam Ichigo.

"Pelaku menembak kepala koraban lalu menusuknya dengan pisau", lanjut Rukia, "Tapi anehnya, Pelaku selalu meninggalkan satu luka yang sama, yaitu tusukan pisau yang dalam di bawah leher". Lalu dia memberikan Ichigo foto-foto korban. Ichigo pun mengamatinya dengan muka serius, seolah-olah ada yang aneh dengan foto itu, atau cuma pura-pura serius.

Rukia yang melihat muka Ichigo yang serius (atau pura-pura serius) itu bertanya, "ada apa Ichigo?"

"Ga apa-apa kok, hanya saja kayaknya ada yang aneh dengan mereka" jawab Ichigo.

"Bicaranya nanti saja! Sekarang kamu ganti baju sana, baka!", teriak Rukia sambil menendang si strawberry oranye ngejreng yang dari tadi bengong mentelengin foto-foto itu." Setelah itu, temui aku di bawah!"

30 menit berlalu, Ichigo keluar dengan T-shirt merah bernomor 15 besar, jas yang tidak dikancing dan jeans hitam belel. Rukia menunggu di luar dengan muka super dongkol."Buset dah! Lu ganti baju aja makan waktu setengah jam!"

"Sori dah, gua nyari baju yang pantes. Yang lain belom dicuci 2 hari!" sahut Ichigo enteng.

"Najis, jorok banget banget lu!. Cepetan, masuk ke mobil gua!"

"Alah, ga usah tereak-tereak gitu kan?"

"MASUK GA LU, STRAWBERRY BUSUK!" Rukia menendang Ichigo masuk ke mobilnya, menutup pintunya, lalu membawa Ferrarinya melesat pergi.

"Aduh, sakit banget lu nendangnya!" dengus Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang barusan ditendang."Jadi, kalian udah dapet perkembangan kasusnya belum?."

"Sejauh ini, ga ada perkembangan berarti." Rukia menghela napasnya dengan berat."Yang kami takutkan kalau pelakunya menyerang secara acak, akan lebih sulit menangkapnya."

"Menyerang secara acak ya…". _Bisa jadi begitu. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan luka tusukan di bawah leher para korban itu. Apa mungkin ya?. _Ichigo cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepalanya yang emang gatal.*Hii, Ichigo kutuan!*. "Mungkin sih, tapi kita juga selidiki kemungkinan korban berikutnya."

"Kalu begitu, sekarang kita kemana dulu?" tanya Rukia.

"Mungkin kita bisa selidiki TKP korban terakhir dulu."

Tujuan sudah ditentukan. Rukia memacu Ferarri sportnya melewati hutan gedung dan banguana, menuju TKP korban terakhir.

**XXXXX**

Orihime Inoue sedang memasak apa yang mungkin tidak bisa disebut makanan. "Nah, tumis sarden dalam saus tiram, terus ditambah potongan pisang, bawang bombay, dan cabe keriting!" Bau harum masakannya pasti akan mengantarkan yang menciumnya ke UGD."Wah, rasanya pasti enak!" Tiba-tiba, huajn pun turun dengan derasnya."Loh, kok hujan? Kayaknya tadi siang itu cerah deh!" katanya sambil mennyantap makanan gajenya itu. Hujan deras yang basah itu membawa Orihime ke masa lalunya. Dia melamun terpaku tak menyentuh makananya. "Ulquiorra…" desahnya.

Di luar rumahnya, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengintip dari balik hujan menamati dirinya. Sesosok pemuda berwajah tanpa ekspresi berdiri terpaku di tengah hujan."jadi dia target selanjutnya…." Katanya datar tanpa emosi. Setelah mengamati rumah itu tsetelah beberapa lama, dia pun berjalan menuju gang-gang sempit, bersembunyi di balik bayangan dan hujan.

**XXXXX**

Walau genrenya crime, belom terasa crimenya ya? Aku janji di chapter 2 dah ada aksinya! Karena ini fanficku yang pertama, jadi maklumilah klo banyak typo, bahasa ga baku, aneh, d.l.l. PLEASE READ 'n REVIEW!*author sembah sujud di kaki para pembaca*Dan tolong berikan kritik yang membangun, dan jangan FLAME aku, karena nanti aku nangis!*mata sudah berkaca-kaca***  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth Between the Alleys

**Chain of Blood**

Chapter 2: Truth Between the Alleys

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Cuma minjem ide ma chara doank

Ini dia update terbaru cerita ini! Untuk sekadar pemberitahuan aja, aku bakal update cerita ini paling cepet 2 minggu lagi, soalnya baru bisa pulang dari asrama!T_T. Bagi para pembaca yang sudah review, terima kasih atas saran-sarannya!*Author nangis terharu-biru*

WARNING!: cerita yang sedikit sadis dan berlumuran darah!

**XXXXX**

Summary chapter sebelumnya: Terjadi pembunuhan berantai di kota Karakura! Inspektur Rukia Kuchiki dibantu dengan Detektif Ichigo ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Sementra Orihime sedang merenungkan masa lalunya, seseorang yang misterius mengamatinya dari jauh…

**XXXXX**

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah sampai di apartemen Keigo Asano. Mereka menembus garis polisi yang terlintang di pintu masuk apartemen. Ichigo mulai mengamati sekitar apartemen, dan mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Hawa pembunuh yang kejam, dingin, namun tanpa emosi. _Benar-benar mirip dengan yang 4 tahun lalu,_pikirnya._ Tapi apa mungkin pelakunya itu dia? _Ichigo pun menghela napas dengan berat. "Tidak ada petunjuk yang terlalu berguna disini, hanya adabeberapa batang korek api di meja itu. Apa dari awal memang sedikit barang bukti disini?"

"Ya. Sewaktu tim forensik ada disini, tidak ada barang bukti sama sekali," Rukia menjawab dengan suara berat. "Yang kami temukan hanya mayat korban. Pelaku memang sangat licin dan teliti."

Ichigo mengamati letak mayat korban yang berdekatan dengan meja itu. Mungkinkah sebelum tewas, korban akan menyalakan korek itu? "Mungkin saja, sewaktu pembunuhan berlangsung listrik tiba-tiba mati?"

"Listrik mati?"

"Coba perhatikan letak mayat yang berdekatan dengan meja itu. Di meja itu terdapat beberapa batang korek. Mungkin dia diserang sewaktu mencoba mencari korek api."

"Tapi mungkin korban seorang perokok kan?"

"Kalo dia seorang perokok, kenapa aku ga bisa nemuin rokok sebungkus pun? Seorang perokok paling nggak menyimpan sebungkus rokok di rumahnya kan?"

"Yah, benar juga ya…." Rukia tambah pusing dengan penyelidikannya. Penjelasan Ichigo hanya makin membuatnya bingung.

Ichigo yang melihat wajah kebingungan Rukia pun hanya tertawa pelan. "Gini aja, kita pulang aja, kasus ini kita bahas nanti sore. Kamu tenangin pikiranmu aja dulu."

"Haahh.., mungkin benar juga. Aku rada capek akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin aku butuh sedikit istirahat." Dia berjalan keluar apartemen dengan lesu. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengacak pelan rambutnya dengan tangannya.*Iyalah masa pake kaki?*"Hei, jangan lesu gitu dong. Udah kubilang santai saja." Lalu dia merangkul Rukia dengan hangat. Entah Rukia menyadarinya atau tidak, wajahnya pun langsung blushing dengan hebat.

**XXXXX**

Seseorang mengamati Ichigo dan Rukia dari jauh. Dia ternyata telah mengamati mereka sejak datang ke apartemen itu. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kejamnya dibalik topinya. Giginya yang runcing menyembul dari senyumnya. "Bagaimanapun kalian berusaha, cewek itu pasti bakal mati." Dia berlari menuju gang-gang sempit diantara bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Dia menemui seorang pemuda yang menunggu diujung sana.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau cek lokasi target selanjutnya, Ulquiorra," perintah orang misterius bertopi itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itu.

Orang misterius pun menyeringai. Saat itu pula Ulquiorra pergi menuju tempat yang disebut sebagai "lokasi target selanjutnya". Entah kenapa, hujan mulai turun dari langit. Mengabaikan hujan, Ulquiorra terus berjalan menuju lokasi yang ditujunya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Dia telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang disebut orang bertopi itu "lokasi target selanjutnya". Ulquiorra memandang rumah itu untuk beberapa saat. Dia mengamati seorang gadis didalam rumah itu. "Jadi dia target selanjutnya," gumamnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan rumah dan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat akan sesuatu. Kenangan yang takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kenangan dalam hujan.

Empat tahun yang lalu, saat dia kabur dari kejaran polisi dan bersembunyi di gang sempit, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan. Dia berpikir dia pasti sudah tertangkap polisi. Kemudian, dia terbangun di suatu tempat yang hangat dan nyaman. Dia tidak sedang berada di penjara. Ataupun kantor polisi. Dia berada di rumah seseorang. Ya, rumah yang ada di hadapannya_,_ dan dia sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Samar-samar dia melihat sesosok gadis berambut coklat hangat yang menolongnya waktu itu _Gadis yang menjadi target berikutnya._ Dan pada waktu itulah, Ulquiorra pertama kali merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya yang beku….

**XXXXX**

Rukia baru saja habis mandi ketika dia mendapati sms masuk di hpnya. Ternyata dari ichigo. Dia langsung membuka hpnya.

_Hei Rukia, temui aku di Bleached Café, jam 6 nanti._

"Tempat itu ya. Dasar ichigo…."gumamnya.

Ichigo menunggu di luar Bleached Café. Tempat yang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak kunjungi. Di tempat inilah dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bernostalgia.

_**Flashback**_

_Ichigo sedang duduk malas sambil menikmati cappuccinonya di sudut café. Dia sedang menunggu seorang polisi yang _ _akan bertemu dengannya. Lalu datanglah seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil mendatangi mejanya._

"_Selamat siang. Aku Rukia Kuchiki, dari Departemen Kepolisian Kota Karakura."_

"_Yo, selamat siang. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, detektif swasta."_

_Mendengar namanya yang aneh itu, Rukia pun menahan tawanya. Ichigo merasa tersinggung. "Maaf ya, namaku berarti "Sang Pelindung", bukan strawberry, polisi pendek."_

_Mendengar disebut pendek, Rukia pun langsung naik darah, "apa kamu bilang, strawberry busuk?"_

"_Eh, apa kau bilang, pendek!"_

"_Jangan panggil aku pendek, strawberry busuk!"_

"_Dasar pendek!"_

"_Strawberry busuk!"_

"_POLISI CEBOL!"_

"_STRAWBERRY BUSUK!'_

_**End of Flashback**_

Yah, saat itulah mereka mulai bekerja sama menangani berbagai macam kasus, dan adu mulut mereka. Dan entah kenapa dia tidak marah dipanggil begitu, malah merasa senang. _Yah, itulah dia. Gadis yang kusukai._

Lamunannya buyar ketika dia melihat Rukia datang. Ichigo cepat-cepat masang muka cuek andalannya. "Yo Rukia, ayo masuk kedalam!" Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Rukia langsung mengikuti Ichigo yang berjalan cepat menuju café. Mereka segera duduk di tempat yang masih kosong. Ichigo memesan secangkir cappuccino hangat dan Rukia memesan segelas es lemon tea. Lalu mereka mulai membicarakan kasus yang mereka selidiki.

"Jadi, kau menemukan sesuatu, Ichigo?" Rukia memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, masih hipotesisku sih, tapi aku duga para korban ada hubungannya dengan satu kasus terdahulu," jawab Ichigo sambil menyeruput cappuccinonya.

"Hah, kasus yang mana?" Tanya Rulia penasaran.

"Yang itu nanti saja. Sekarang berikan aku data para korban."

"Huh, dengan senang hati," dengus Rukia sambil memberikannya beberapa lembar foto para korban dan dokumen-dokumen para korban. "Korban pertama adalah Izuru Kira, ditemukan tewas tanggal 5 September. Lalu, korban kedua adalah Rangiku Matsumoto, ditemukan tewas tanggal 9 September. Korban ketiga, tidak dapat didentifikasi, karena sewaktu kami menemukannya, mukanya sudah hancur. Juga tidak ditemukan tanda pengenal. Ditemukan tewas 13 September."

Mendengar tentang keadaan korban ketiga, Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Dia juga melihat foto korban ketiga. Mukanya memang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. _Apa hipotesisku salah ya?_ Tapi ketika dia melihat luka tusukan di bawah leher korban, dia semakin yakin dengan hipotesisnya. _Tak salah lagi….memang dia…. _

"Lalu, korban terakhir, Keigo Asano, ditemukan 2 hari yang lalu. Yah, tambahan aja, semua korban dtemukan di tempat tinggalnya, kecuali korban ketiga. Korban ketiga ditemukan di gang dekat suatu rumah," jelas Rukia. "Ichigo, sebetulnya apa hubungan para korban ini?"

Ichigo melonjak dari mejanya, menemukan titik terang kasus ini."Tak salah lagi, memang dia! Rukia, kamu masih ingat kasus "September berdarah" 4 tahun yang lalu?"

"Hmm, 4 tahun lalu ya…Itu tahun-tahun pertamaku masuk kepolisian, jadi aku ga tau kasus itu."

"Ga apa-apa, ksus itu memang tertutup buat umum. Aku saja menyelidikinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Ichigo berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Korban-korban ini, mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan yang empat tahun yang lalu. Yah, buat korban ketiga, memang masih ga jelas, tapi yang membuat yakin adalah luka tusukan itu…."

"Kalo gitu, apa kamu juga tau siapa pelakunya?"

Tiba-tiba muka Ichigo menjadi muram. "Ya. Ulquiorra Schiffer…."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer? Dia itu terkenal karna membunuh korbannya tanpa ampun kan?"

"Ya, dan dia selalu meninggalkan luka yang khas, yaitu tusukan yang dalam dibawah leher."

"Kalo gitu, kita harus tahu siapa korban selanjutnya!" seru Rukia.

"Ya…..aku sudah tau siapa targetnya selanjutya…."

"Siapa, Ichigo?"

"Orihime Inoue…."

**To be Continued…..**

Akhirnya updatenya keluar juga! Setelah melewati berbagai penghalang, akhirnya jadi juga ni chapter keduanya! Sori kalo chapter ini kurang bagus, soalnya dikerjainnya buru-buru, soalnya ni laptop harus balik ke rumah dan gua ngetiknya di asrama, batere laptopnya mo abis lagi! Oya, fanfic ini Cuma pembunuhan biasa, ga pake trik pembunuhan, maaf ya…T_T. Ngomong-ngomong, DarkTigrex masih puny aide buat bikin fanfic crime Ichigo-rukia lagi, dan janji bakal ada trik-triknya. So, stay tune for my fanfic and please support me with read 'n review!


	3. Chapter 3 : Confession in Blood Rain

**Chain of Blood**

Chapter 3: Confession in Blood Rain

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo. Kalo jadi punya DarkTigrex = dunia kiamat!

Aah, setelah 2 bulan ga update fanfic abal-abal ini, rasanya jadi seneng deh!*ditembak rocket launcher* Gomenasai, minna-san, DarkTigrex ngupdatenya super ngaret! Soalnya DarkTigrex ga punya waktu, sempet kehabisan ide, trus juga ngerjain fanfic DarkTigrex yang lain, ditambah note buat chapter ini ilang pula! Sial abis dehT_T! Nah, di chapter ini bakal lebih banyak flashbacknya, dan aksinya mulai muncul lho! Aduh, udah deh bacotnya, DarkTigrex ngetiknya super buru-buru nih! So, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Review and I accept anonymous Review!

**WARNING!: **TYPO(S) akan menemani anda!

**XXXXX**

Summary chapter sebelumnya: Ichigo dan Rukia mulai menemukan titik terang dari kasus ini. Ternyata ini adalah kasus yang sama persis dengan 4 tahun yang lalu. Mereka sudah menemukan siapa korban selanjutnya. Dan korban selanjutnya adalah, Orihime Inoue…

**XXXXX**

"Korban selanjutnya adalah, Inoue!" Rukia terlonjak dari duduknya. "Ichigo, kamu serius kan?"

"Hei, aku juga tak ingin mengatakannya tau!" balas Ichigo sama hebohnya. "Jadi, kemungkinan dia akan terbunuh lusa. Kita harus menangkap Ulquiorra sebelum lusa tiba."

"Fuh, benar juga," desah Rukia menenangkan dirinya. "Kita tahu dia membunuh korbannya setiap 4 hari, ini berarti Inoue akan diincarnya paling tidak 2 hari lagi. Ini kesempatan baik untuk menangkapnya, namun kita harus menyusun rencana matang-matang untuk menangkapnya." Kepalanya merasa tambah penat karena mengetahui sahabat mereka yang akan menjadi incaran pembunuhan berantai.

Ichigo terdiam. _Rukia benar, kita harus menyusun rencana untuk menangkapnya. _Dia termenung, mencoba memikirkan rencana sederhana namun efektif untuk menangkap si pembunuh, karena jika gagal maka nyawa Inouelah bayarannya. Ia harus cepat karena sudah tak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Akhirnya, sebuah ia numpang lewat di kepalanya.

"Rukia! Aku mendapat ide bagus!"

Rukia melengos tak semangat, "Hmmm, apa?"

"Begini, kita akan bergantian menjaga rumah Inoue. Dari kasus-kasus sebelumnya, kita bisa ambil kesimpulan kalau Ulquiorra membunuh targetnya di rumah korban. Maka, kita akn bergantian berjaga di rumah Inoue setiap 2 jam. Nah, simple kan?" jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

Mau tak mau, Rukia memasang muka heran. "Ya, aku mengerti Ichigo. Tapi, apa menurutmu ide itu sedikit….konyol? Dan mungkin saja dia bersmbunyi di dalam rumah lalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya kan?"

"Ya, aku tau ide itu sedikit aneh, tapi kita tak punya waktu lagi. Cuma itu hal terbaik yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang. Lalu apa mungkin seorang pembunuh bersembunyi begitu lama di rumah korban tanpa diketahui?"

"Hhh…benar juga ya….." desahnya penuh kekhawatiran dan kelelahan. "Jadi, kita memberitahu Inoue sekarang?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kelelahan gadis bermata violet didepannya. "Hei, jangan lesu begitu. Kita kan bisa beritahu besok." Ia mengacak-ngacak pelan rambutnya, "Tenanglah dan isrirahatkan dulu dirimu, pendek."

"Jangan panggil aku pendek, strawberry busuk!" desis Rukia kepada pemuda berambut oranye dihadapannya. Ichigo Cuma nyengir kuda makan buah asem pake cuka. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan pesanan masing-masing lalu pulang ke rumah mereka.

Hanya saja, mereka salah tentang bagaimana cara sang pembunuh bersembunyi untuk mendekati korbannya…

**XXXXX**

Setelah makan malam dengan masakan aneh bin ajaibnya itu, Orihime akan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Dia duduk disamping ranjangnya. Ia masih teringat orang itu, orang yang memiliki mata yang kesepian, sama seperti dirinya. Ulquiorra, pemuda misterius yang entah kenapa bisa menghangatkan hatinya."Ulquiorra, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja. Sekarang, dimanakah kau berada?" desahnya. Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, namun entah kenapa ia selalu merasakan kehadirannya seolah ia terus berada di sisinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Orihime merebahkan tubuhnya, membiarkannya berkelana menuju alam mimpi.

Apa yang dirasakan Inoue memang tidak salah, karena Ulquiorra memang berada di dekatnya, bersembunyi di bagian terlupakan dari rumahnya. Muka tanpa ekspresinya tak mencerminkan apapun, namun di dalam hati kecil ia menjerit, tak ingin melukainya, apalagi membunuhnya. Ia tak habis piker kenapa ia mau saja menerima tawarannya.

_**Flashback**_

_Setelah membereskan targetnya, ia bertemu dengan pemuda bertop di gang."Jadi, siapa target selanjutnya?" tanya Ulquiorra._

_Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum kejam. "Orihime Inoue, kau tau kan?"_

_Raut wajahnya memang tak berubah, namun hatinya sangat terkejut mendengar nama targetnya selanjutnya. "Mengapa dia?"_

"_Ah, tak biasanya kamu menanyakan hal tentang korbanmu. Ada apa Ulquiorra?"_

"_Tidak, hanya penasaran saja."_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini tak lupa menampakkan giginya yang runcing. "Baiklah, aku akan membuat si Kurosaki menderita. Pertama gadis itu, lalu akan kubunuh si cebol mata violet itu."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aku tak merasa senang ataupun serih dengan target-targetku sebelumnya, namun kenapa kali ini berbeda?" gumamnya. Jauh didalam hati kecilnya, ia tak ingin membunuhnya. Namun, ia harus membereskan setiap targetnya. Kalau segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana, ia akan membunuh Orihime lusa. Namun ia akan membunuhnya besok jika keadaan memaksanya. Ia menguap, badannya yang lelah telah menuntut untuk istirahat. Dia jatuh tertidur dalam posisi yang tak nyaman, di sudut rumah Orihime yang tersembunyi.

Keesokan harinya, Rukia menunggu di depan rumah Ichigo, menggerutu disamping Ferarri Sport-nya. "Dia suruh aku datang jam setengah delapan ga pake telat, tapi sendirinya ngaret! Dasar strawberry jam karet!"

Kemudian Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya dengan rambut urakan dan mukanya awut-awutan. "Sorry telat, tadi jam alarmnya ga bunyi!"

"Udah ga usah banyak omong! Cepetan masuk!"

"Cih, baiklah, dasar pendek…"

Telinga Rukia yang tajam menangkap cibiran si rambut oranye, mendadak panas. "CEPET MASUK DAN JANGAN BANYAK OMONG, STRAWBERRY BUSUK!" Ia menendang pantat Ichigo dan menutup pintu mobil, lalu mengemudikannya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jadi, kita serius akan menjalankan rencanamu?" Rukia memulai percakapan.

Ichigo, yang masih mengelus pantatnya yang sakit, menjawab, "tentu saja. Aku akan berjaga duluan, lalu kau gantikan aku jam 10 nanti."

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat. Rukia tetap merasakan kejanggalan pada rencana itu sama seperti kemarin. Ia benar-benar tak yakin apa rencana sesederhana itu mampu menangkap seorang pembunuh berantai berdarah dingin. "Jujur, kau masih ragu dengan rencanamu itu. Kau benar-benar yakin akan menjalankannya?"

Ichigo mendesah mendengar keraguan Rukia. "Aku tau kau pasti ragu dengan rencana naeh ini. Namun aku tak bisa menemukan rencana lain yang tidak saja efektif tapi juga tidak melukai perasaan Inoue."

Rukia hanya termenung. Ya, Orihime, sahabat mereka yang lembut dan ceria itu tak mungkin begitu saja diikutkan dalam penangkapan pembunuhan berantai yang terkejam ini. Ia menghela napas pelan, mengemudikan Ferarrinya menuju tempat diman kejutan lainnya menunggu.

**XXXXX**

Orihime memandang keluar jendela. Pikirannya sekali lagi terbang menuju masa lalunya. Tepat pada hari ini, 4 tahun yang lalu, ditengah hujan, ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba langit mulai menjadi kelabu, sama seperti warna hatinya. Dunia seolah-olah bersimpati padanya. Langit mulai menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh ke bumi. Angin dingin menusuk tulang menyelinap dari jendelanya. Tak lama kemudia, rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh, semakin deras dan deras."Ulquiorra…."

_**Flashback, 4 tahun yang lalu**_

_Orihime melangkah dengan riang menuju ke rumahnya sambil menjinjing kantong belanjaannya. Namun kelihatannya langit sedang tak berpihak padanya. Langit menjadi kelabu, lalu turunlah tetes-tetes hujan yang datang silih berganti." Waah, aku harus cepat pulang atau aku akan sakit!"_

_Dia mempercepat jalannya menuju rumahnya menerobos hujan yang datang semakin deras. Tinggal satu blok lagi menuju rumahnya, ia terus berlari kecil menuju rumahnya, sampai ia terdiam melihat sesuatu diantara gang. Tubuh manusia. Orihime terdim, menggigil ketakutan melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Tubuh itu masih bernapas pelan. Badannya yang pucat menggigil kedinginan terguyur hujan. Ia berbalik menatapnya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang basah, mata emeraldnya yang sayu menatapnya dengan lemah."T..Tolong…aku…." Kemudian, pemuda itu pingsan ditengah hujan._

_Orihime masih terpaku di tempatnya, bingung antara menolognya atau tidak. Namun ia segera membuat keputusan cepat. Ia memapah pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya._

_Sesampainya di rumah, Orihime langsung merebahkan pemuda itu ke ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya. Ia menyentuh dahinya, dan merasakan panas menjalar menuju kulitya yang basah. "Ah, dia demam" gumamnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebaskom air panas dan handuk kecil, lau mengompres dahi pemuda itu. _

_Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu membuka matanya." Dimana aku…?" Orihime terlonjak kaget mendapati pemuda itu sudah sadar. "Eh~! Sekarang kau berada di rumahku!"_

_Pemuda itu menatap Orihime."Di..rumahmu…?"_

"_Iya, soalnya tadi kamu pingsan ditengah jalan!"_

_Pemuda itu tetap terdiam._

"_Ah, sekarang kamu istirahat dulu ya!" ujar Orihime ceria. "Oya, aku buatkan sup untukmu, dimakan ya!"_

"_Terimakasih….." jawabnya lemah. "Siapa namamu, gadis?"_

"_Namaku Orihime Inoue, salam kenal! Dan namamu siapa?"_

"_Ulquiorra…..Schiffer…."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Orihime masih ingat hari dimana ia menolong Ulquiorra. Memang aneh jika kau merasa dekat denagn orang yang pertama kali baru bertemu, namun itulah yang dirasakannya. Ia punya mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kesepian, sama sepertinya. "Kenapa malam itu kau pergi?" gumamnya. Lamunannya buyar ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. "Ah, tunggu sebentar!" serunya.

Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Ichigo dan Rukia menunggu di depan pintunya. "Waah, selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Kenapa diluar hujan-hujan begini, ayo masuk!"

"Selamat pagi, Inoue!" sapa Ichigo. "Kita hanya berkunjung untuk mengetahui apa kamu baik-baik saja atau tidak!"

"Eeeh, apa maksudmu Kurosaki-kun? Aku baik-baik saja kok! Ayo masuk Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!"

"Ah, aku di luar saja ya!" tukas Ichigo riang. "Kamu masuk saja ya Rukia!" Kemudian Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh temui aku di luar."

"Baiklah," jawa Rukia singkat. "Tidak apa-apa kan, aku masuk?" Rukia bertanya dengan riang.

"Aduh, jangan malu-malu Kuchiki-san!"

Setelah Orihime dan Rukia masuk ke dalam, ichigo mulai berpatroli di sekeliling rumah. "Diman kau, Ulquiorra!" geramnya

Orihime dan Rukia sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Rukia memperhatikan sekeliling, melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh atau tidak. Kelakuannya menarik perhatian Orihime. "Ada apa Kuchiki-san"

"Oh, ga apa-apa, Cuma liat sekitar!" Tukasnya cepat. "Ah iya, Inoue kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ga kok, biasa-biasa aja!"

"Oh gitu" gumam Rukia. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. "Inoue, ini pintu apa?"

"Pintu itu? Itu gudang yang sudah lama tak terpakai, kuncinya sudah hilang"

"Oooh…gitu.."

Sekilas tak ada yang aneh dengan pintu itu, namun disitulah tempat Ulquiorra bersembunyi. _Gawat! Ternyata ada polisi yang sedang berjaga disini! _Pikirnya. _Aku harus membunuh gadis itu hari ini!_

Yakin dengan pintu itu, Rukia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menemui Ichigo. "Ichigo, tidak aja yang mencurigakan di dalam."

"Ah, begitu….." desah Ichigo. "Kalau begitu kita-"

"KYAAAAA!" terdengar jeritan Inoue dari dalam, diiringi suara tembakan pistol. Ichigo dan Rukia langsung melesat ke dalam, terkejut dengan pemandangan di dalam. Seorang pemuda dengan pistol dan belati di tangan kirinya.

"Ulquiorra!"

Pemuda yang disebut namanya itu langsung menembak Ichigo dan meleset. Dengan panik, Ichigo dan Rukia mengeluarkan pistol mereka. "Rukia! Lindungi Inoue! Biar aku yang mengurus Ulquiorra!" komandonya.

"Baik!" Rukia berlari menuju Orihime yang ketakutan, lalu mencoba menembak Ulquiorra. "Tenang, jangan takut Inoue!"

Ulquiorra mencoba menembak Inoue lagi, yang dibalas dengan tembakan pistol Rukia. Dia berhasil menghindar, namun tanpa disangkanya Ichigo menembaknya dari sisi kanan. Lagi-lagi dia berhasil menghindar dan mencoba menembak balik. Ichigo berlindung di balik dinding.

Ichigo menembak bersamaan dengan Rukia, saying tembakan mereka meleset. Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menembak Inoue yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "AWAS INOUE!" teriak Rukia sambil mendorongnya menjauh. DOR! Peluru panas tepat mendarat disamping mereka.

"Kuchiki-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Orihime panic

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Ichigo memberondongi Ulquiorra lagi dengan tembakan. Dia membalas menembak, dan kali ini mengenai tangan kiri Ichigo.

"Argh..!"

"Ichigo!"

"Aku tak apa-apa! Terus lindungi Inoue!"

Di tenagh acara tembak menembak itu, seseorang menembak Ulquiorra dan menggores mukanya. Semuanya terkejut dengan kehadiran orang tak diundang itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau payah Ulquiorra!"

Mata Ichigo dan Rukia terfokus kepada sosok tak dikenal itu.

"GRIMMJOW!"

**XXXXX**

Aaah! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga! Didorong dengan waktu super sempit yang terus mengejar DarkTigrex, atas iji Allah SWT akhirnya chapter ini selesei tetpat waktu! Akctionnya mulai keliatan di chapter ini, tapi kok rasanya kurang gres gitu ya? Gomenasai sekali lagi, gara-gara waktu kepepet jadi ga punya ide buat nulis! ARGH, waktunya udah mo abis! Jadi jangan lupa, please read and NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 : Break the Chain

**Chain of Blood**

Chapter 4: Break The Chain (Way To The Aftermath)

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo. Capek dah harus nulis ginian terus!

WAAARRGH! FINAL CHAPTER IZ OUT! GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN, UPDATE NGARET LAGI! Gara-gara sempet lemot, DarkTigrex baru bisa update sekarang! GOMENASAI! Yap, fanfic pertama sekaligus multichapter abal-abal DarkTigrex akan segera selesai! Bener-bener ga kerasa banyak waktu tersita (cielah bahasanya...) buat fanfic abal-abal ini dan bentar lagi bakal selesai. Ngomong-ngomong, actionnya kurang kerasa ya? DarkTigrex bener-bener minta maaf soal ini, DarkTigrex ga jago buat action pake pistol. Karena ini adalah ending dari sebuah kisah yang epik *dilempar kaleng rombeng*, DarkTigrex berharap chapter akan menutup fanfic ini dengan keren! Please read and review untuk menutup kisah ini dengan makin keren!

So, enjoy the (last) chapter guys!XD

WARNING!: TYPO(S) lagi, character death!

**XXXXX**

Summary chapter sebelumnya: Ulquiorra menyerang mendadak dari dalam, jauh dari perkiraan Ichigo dan Rukia! Untungnya mereka masih sempat melindungi Orihime. Di tengah tembakan pistol yang bersahut-sahutan, muncul seseorang yang tak terduga...

"GRIMMJOW!"

**XXXXX**

Ichigo dan Rukia masih terpaku menatap sosok yang tak diundang itu. Ulquiorra hanya diam saja. Orihime masih membeku setelah semua kejadian yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Cih, ternyata kalian juga berada disini ya?" dengus Grimmjow. "Merepotkan saja. Padahal aku hanya butuh membunuh gadis itu..." Belum menyelesaikan kallimatnya, dia menghilang daripandangan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah berada disamping Ichigo dengan moncong pistol mengarah ke kepala sang detektif.

"...tapi jika kalian menganggu, berarti aku juga harus membunuh kalian!"

Tepat sebelum pistolnya memuntahkan peluru,Ichigo langsung menghindar dan melancarkan tendangan rendah ke kaki Grimmjow. Dengan cepat Grimmjow melompat mundur dan menembak lagi.

"Rukia, terus lindungi Inoue! Biar aku yang urus Grimmjow!" seru Ichigo sambil menghindari tembakan Grimmjow.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Rukia tanpa basa-basi.

Ulquiorra yang dari tadi diam saja mulai bergerak. Dia mulai menembaki Orihime yang membeku di tempatnya. Entah karena refleks atau insting untuk menjauhi kematian, Orihime bergerak secepat kilat dari tempatnya. Rukia menembak cepat untuk menghalau Ulquiorra.

Masih menghalau Ulquiorra, Rukia memperingatkan Orihime, "berlindunglah di tempat yang aman!" Peringatannya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Orihime, yang langsung beringsut meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ulquiorra menembak lagi dari sudut ruangan. Rukia berlindung di bawah meja sambil menyerang balik. Secepat kilat Ulquiorra berlindung di balik tembok dan melancarkan serangan balik.

"Aku hanya buth membunuh gadis itu. Tapi jika menghalangi, kau juga akan mati."

Rukia berguling dari bawah meja, menghindar dari logam panas yang melesat kearahnya. "Coba saja kalau bisa!" Kali ia hampir melubangi kepala Ulquiorra dengan peluru, memaksa sang pembunuh unntuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih, menyudutkan Ulquiorra dengan satu tembakan mendadak. Mengetahui pistolnya akan kosong, Rukia memasukkan peluru dengan cepat dan mulai menghadang Ulquiorra lagi.

Di saat yang sama, Ichigo menghindari tembakan demi tembakan dari Grimmjow yang lihai. Menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di tangan kirinya, Ichigo merapat ke dinding dan mulai menembak balik. Tanpa susah payah, Grimmjow menghindari tembakan Ichigo dan mulai membidiknya. Namun posisi Ichigo menyulitkannya unutuk membidik dengan tepat.

"Cih, apa kemampuanmu sudah melemah?" cibirnya kesal. "Ayo keluar dan hadapi aku, Kurosaki!"

Tanpa, ba-bi-bu, Ichigo melesat keluar dan meyerang mendadak. Grimmjow tak sempat bereaksi, namun untungnya tembakan itu meleset beberapa senti atau timah panas itu akan menembus kakinya.

"Wah, aku baru tahu ternyata kau banyak omong juga, Grimmjow..." seringai Ichigo penuh kemenangan.

Terbakar oleh rasa amarah, Grimmjow mulai menembak membabi buta. Walaupun tak terarah, Ichigo masih kesusahan menghindari serangan Grimmjow yang teramat ahli dalam menggunakn senjata api. Kesempatan sempit menghampirinya, ia menemukan celah sempit untuk menyerang dan menembak Grimmjow dengan tepat. Pistol terpental dari genggamannya. _Dengan in, dia takkan bisa menyerang! _Batin Ichigo. Yang mengejutkan, Grimmjow malah menerjang maju dan menendang Ichigo tepat di perutnya.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku meghemat peluru!" desisnya senang. "aku memang harus menyisakan peluru untuk membunuh gadis itu!" Ia menghadiahi Ichigo sebuah pukulan keras di wajahnya, membuatnya terhuyung-huyung mundur. Dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang, Ia berusaha mengelak dari hujan pukulan Grimmjow. Menghindari tendangan tinggi Grimmjow, Ichigo melayangkan tinjunya dengan cepat ke dagu Grimmjow. Pukulannya berhasil membuat Grimmjow terlempar dengan keras. Kesempatan inni tentu tak disia-siakan Ichigo. Dia langsung menjauh darinya, mencari posisi strategis untuk menyerang balik.

"Mengapa kau sebegitunya ingin membunuh Inoue, hah?" teriak Ichigo, mulai menembaki Grimmjow yang merunduk ditengah di tengah ruangan, menghindari serangan Ichigo.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Grimmjow balik bertanya. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya Lebih dalam. Reaksinya membuat Grimmjow tertawa. "Aku menemukan kalu membunuh teman-temanmu satu persatu..." dia berguling mengambil pistolnya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu mendadak menembak Ichigo. "...akan lebih membuatmu menderita daripada langsung membunuhmu!"

Perkataan Grimmjow dan tembakannya yang hampir mengenai kepala Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya. _Ternyata sejak awal dia hanya mengincarku! _Ichigo tentu saja tak terima nyawa teman-temannya dipermainkan hanya untuk mengincar dirinya! "Grimmjow, kau akan membayar semua ini!"

Rukia terus mendesak Ulquiorra, memaksanya untuk terus menghindari timah-timah panas yang berterbangan kearahnya. Ia terus berlari sambil merunduk, sesekali membalas tembakan Rukia. _Kalau begini terus, aku takkan menemukan gadis itu, _pikir Ulquiorra. Secara spontan, Ulquiorra membidik kepala Rukia. Dalam sepersekian detik, sesaat perhatian Rukia teralihkan menuju peluru yang melesat kearahnya. Dengan sigap ia mengelak kesamping. Sesaat sebelum ia menembak, dia menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Sial! kemana dia pergi?" rutuk Rukia.

Ternyata Ulquiorra bersembunyi dibalik meja di ruangan sebelah. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu sambil menyusun strategi. Kemudian dia memeriksa peluru dalam pistolnya yang mulai menipis. Ulquiorra menggeram pelan. Dia memang tak membawa banyak peluru karena dia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya. _Sial! Aku harus cepat menemukan dan membunuhnya! Tapi...apa benar aku ingin membunuhnya?Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya? _Tanpa sadar, genggaman melemah. Badannya terasa mati. Hatinya takkan pernah tega untuk melukai Orihime, apalagi membunuhnya. Bagaimana bisa dia, Ulquiorra Schiffer, pembunuh tanpa perasaan, hatinya dapat mencair karena seorang gadis?

"Sial, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk ragu!" desisnya pelan. Dia kembali memperkuat genggaman pistolnya. Sekuat tenaga dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, mengabaikan hatinya yang menjerit-jerit untuk berhenti. _Akutak tahu dimana dia bersembunyi, tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia berada di dekat sini..._ Pelan-pelan dia mulai melangkah sambil merunduk menjelajahi ruangan itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara, seperti sesuatu yang gemetaran. Ulquiorra mendekati sumber suara itu. Terlihat sebuah bayangan gemetar penuh ketakutan. Dia langsung tahu siapa itu.

Bayangan itu adalah Orihime Inoue.

Itu adalah kesempatan yang sempurna untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Namun, yang terjadi adalah Ulquiorra terpaku di tempatnya, tangannya yang kaku menggenggam erat pistolnya tanpa bergerak sesenti pun. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, dia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Badannya sudah tak merespons semua perintah yang diberikan otaknya. _Aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya... _Kemudian, mataya yang dingin bertemu dengan sesuatu yang membuat seakan jantungnya berhenti.

Bulu kuduk Orihime yang sedari tadi berdiri ketakutan bertambah tegang, entah kenapa bertambah tegang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. _Aku dapat merasakannya...Hawa membunuh yang sangat dingin... _Ia memeluk lututnya semakin erat. _Ini bukan Ulquiorra..._Tiba-tiba, perasaan dingin yang menusuk tulang terasa sangat dekat dengannya. Dengan ragu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan matanya menatap sesuatu yang membuat darahnya seolah membeku.

Ketika mata emerald dingin sang pembunuh bertemu dengan hangatnya iris gelap sang gadis.

Namun perasaan itu langsung ditepisnya tanpa mempedulikan hatinya yang terluka. Spontan Ulquiorra menembak Orihime. Tembakannya jauh meleset menumbuk lantai.

Sebagian dirinya bersyukur tembakannya meleset, dimana bagian lainnya mengutuk betapa bodohnya dia bahkan tembakannya meleset di saat seperti itu.

Tak disangka, tembakan dari seberang ruangan tepat mengenai kaki kanan Ulquiorra. Menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya, ia berusaha mengelak sebisa mungkin dari kserangan sang inspektur.

"Inoue! Kau tak terluka?" seru Rukia sambil menghampiri Orihime yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Tanpa menunggu pertanyaannya terjawab, Rukia kembali berhadapan dengan sang pembunuh. "Kakimu sudah tertembak. Lebih baik kau menyerah atau aku akan menggunakan cara kasar."

Ulquiorra tak menggerakkan alisnya sama sekali. "Seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja."

Mungkin menurut Rukia semua akan selesai begitu Ulquiorra dibekuk, tapi ia melupakan satu hal yang penting.

Grimmjow juga mengincar Orihime.

Dan sialnya, dia dan Ichigo ternyata hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

Melihat kesempatan emas, senyum licik Grimmjow langsung terkembang. "Kelihatannya aku tak perlu bermain denganmu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Ichigo tegang dan bingung.

"Karena..." Grimmjow memutar badannya, "...gadis itu akan mati! Kau memang benar-benar payah Ulquiorra!" Tembakan super cepat melesat tepat menuju Orihime. Saking cepatnya, Ichigo dan Rukia tak mampu mengikuti gerkan Grimmjow. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu peluru panas itu menembus Orihime...

...tapi sesosok bayangan pucat menghalangi laju peluru itu...

Tembakan itu mengenai Ulquiorra tepat di jantungnya.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime menangkap tubuh Ulquiorra yang lemas. Air matanya meleleh menuruni pipinya.

"Ahh...sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat dia juga akan mati..." cibir Grimmjow. "Tenang saja gadis kecil, kau juga akan menyusulnya!"

Grimmjow pun menarik pelatuk pistolnya sekali lagi. Orihime mempererat dekapannya, mencoba melindungi Ulquiorra. Namun, pistolnya tak mengeluarkan ledakan bubuk mesiu di ujungnya. Terkejut, Grimmjow menarik pelatuknya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sialan! Tidak mungkin pelurunya habis!" raung Grimmjow melepaskan kemarahannya.

_Ini kesempatan bagus! _Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo melepaskan tembakan ke arah kaki Grimmjow. Tak sempat menghindar, Grimmjow hanya bisa merasakan logam panas menembus kakinya. Ia jatuh berlutut di lantai mencoba menyeimbangkan badannya sebisa mungkin. "Brengsek..."

"Rukia! Cepat bekuk Grimmjow!" teriak Ichigo. Dengan cepat Rukia memlintir tangan Grimmjow dan memborgolnya. "Kau akan dihukum berat atas semua ini..." bisik Rukia sambil memborgol pemuda berambut biru itu. Grimmjow hanya mampu mendesis.

Napas Ulquiorra semakin sesak. Ia tahu waktunya sudahbtak lama lagi. Dengan sisa tenaganyanya, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Inoue..."

Orihime dengan lembut menggenggam tangan pucat Ulquiorra. "Jangan mati, Ulquiorra..." bisik Orihime lirih. Air matanya yang bening bagaikan kristal jatuh mengenai wajah pucat bagaikan salju Ulquiorra. Mengapa disaat dia menemukan sedikit kehangatan di dalam hidupnya, kehangatan itu harus pergi?

"...maafkan aku..." bisik Ulquiorra. Untuk pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya, hatinya yang dingin itu mencair sepenuhnya. Ia tersenyum sekaligus menangis, hal yang tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Mata emeraldnya semakin redup. Tangan pucatnya lemas seiring dengan tertutupnya mata emerald itu untuk selamanya.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya terdiam. Hujan di luar semakin deras, mengiringi hari gelap yang penuh dengan kesedihan...

"ULQUIORRA...!"

**XXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, pemakaman Ulquiorra pun dilaksanakan. Tak banyak yang datang menghadiri pemakamannya. Menurut sebagian besar orang, dia hanyalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang pantas mati. Kematiannya hanya dianggap angin lalu. Namun hal itu tak sama untuk Orihime. Baginya, Ulquiorra adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Orihime meletakkan bunga daisy putih di depan nisan makam Ulquiorra. Sebuah tanda selamat jalannya yang terakhir kali untukknya. Walaupuun sebentar, ia merasa bahagia dapat bertemu Ulquiorra. "Selamat jalan Ulquiorra..."

Ichigo dan Rukia menghampiri Orihime yang masih terdiam memandang batu nisan. Ichigo mulai memecah keheningan,"Inoue, kami turut berduka cita atas kematian Ulquiorra ..." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Aku tahu kau merasa sangat kehilangannya..."

Orihime tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san..."

_Terimakasih Ulquiorra...kau telah menemaniku walaupun sangat singkat. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu..._Air mata mulai turun menuruni pipinya. _Selamat jalan, Ulquiorra..._

Ichigo dan Rukia meninggalkan pemekaman dengan tenang.

"Hei Rukia..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa tidak semua pembunuh itu benar-benar jahat dan kejam?"

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu..?"

"Ulquiorra sebetulnya tak mau membunuh Inoue kan?" desah Ichigo. "Walaupun ia terkenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin, dia tetap tidak bisa membuang seluruh perasaannya..."

"Manusia takkan pernah bisa membuang perasaannya," jawab Rukia lirih,"itulah yang tetap menjaga kita sebagai manusia."

"Hmm, kau benar..."

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Rukia berbunyi. "Halo, Inspektur Rukia Kuchiki. Ada apa? Kasus lagi? " Lawan bicaranya berbicara panjang lebar. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Ada apa ?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Rukia membuka pintu mobilnya. "Ada perampokan bank. Kasus kecil sih, tapi apa kamu tertarik?"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Boleh juga. Lagipula aku juga sedang butuh hiburan!"

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-THE END-**

Sekali lagi puji syukur ke hadirat Allah SWT, yang terus berbaik hati memperbolehkan DarkTigrex nyelesain fanfict perdana DarkTigrex!*jungkir balik nungging-nugging ga jelas* Ya, karena ini yang pertama, jelas ini cuma uji coba dan main-main, jadi maklumlah kalo aneh banget dan...yang pasti jelek lah... DarkTigrex minta maaf karena update selalu ngaret dan ternyata malah makin jelek...:'((

Oke, sekarang DarkTigrex berterimakasih kepada author-author dan anonymous yang sudi meninggalkan pesan kesan kritik dan saran buat DarkTigrex!*nangis terharu biru* Maaf ga DarkTigrex bales reviewnya, soalnya DarkTigrex baru tau cara ngereply review 3 bulan setelah fict ini dipublish, jadi telat banget deh...

Jadi, special thanks to:

**-Nana-chan Kuchisaki**

**-Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**-Nana-chan Kurochiki**

**-Reiji Mitsurugi**- makasih banyak senpai sampai mau repot-repot nge-alert fict ini! DarkTigrex baru tau kalo senpai suka banget ama cerita detektif, jadi DarkTigrex bener-bner minta maaf kalo fict nin mengecewakan senpai!

**-Ayano646cweety-**Senpai bahkan mau repot-repot jadi constant reviewer! Bahkan sampe ngefave dan nge-alert fict ini dan DarkTigrex! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!*sujud di kaki senpai*

**-Ruki Yagami**

**-Ryosuke Michi626**

**-Silent Reader** (anonymous)

**-Kurosaki Miyuki- **thanks a lot udah ngefave fict ini!:D

DarkTigrex bener-bener berterimakasih kepada sobat-sobat yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini, apalagi yang sudi mereview! DarkTigrex minta maaf (lagi) kalau terlalu banyak kekurangan, TYPO(S) yang mengganggu dan cerita yang dibawah harapan. Seperti kata pepatah, tak ada gading yang tak retak, manusia tak ada yang sempurna. Tapi DarkTigrex akan selau berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik!

Last but not the least, silahkan mereview untuk menutup fict ini...


End file.
